


MegaTank's One-Shot Collection

by MegaTank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaTank/pseuds/MegaTank
Summary: A posting of short Elsanna one-shots I wrote for a monthly contest. All stories are separate, the prompt will be posted in the description.





	1. Elevated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stuck

One.

Two.

Three.

An immaculate business dress. A firm, yet calm stance. Not for her to brag, but a Summa Cause Laude on top of it.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

So why was Elsa tearing herself apart? She practised everything. A thousand times. Then a thousand times more.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

It wasn’t complicated. In maybe a minute this metal container would complete it’s ascent.  _Then, her future rode on her own words and actions_.

Seventeen.

Eighteen.

She just needed to focus on the digital display ticking up the floors. Along with the words she’d rehearsed.  _Anything_ other than the other passenger riding along with her.

Nineteen.

Twenty.

Not that the other woman made it easy. Physically, she was just a little bit shorter than herself. In every other meaningful way? A whole other story.

Twenty-One.

Twenty-Two.

Her attire somehow  _shone_  grey, no doubt assisted by the calibre of threading; from the silky sleeves to the skirt wrapping around those legs just far enough. If this woman wasn’t extremely important to this company, she was about to be.

Twenty-Three.

Elsa could only hope the same for herself. How could she concentrate on anything when she couldn’t pull herself away from gazing on the reflection of that soft, freckled face?

Don’t say anything.  _Don’t say anything_. She needed to save the first impressions for something more polished. Even if they never came in contact again. That single braid of auburn hair would dwell in her memory for a while at least, no doubt.

Twenty-Three.

 _Twenty-Three_?

Elsa failed to notice the loss of movement. Nothing to fret about. The door would open any second now.

 _Any second now_.

Nothing was happening. Elsa dared not take a berth around the other woman to try the buttons again. Just wait this out. Everything would be fine.

 _BANG_. All the lights instantly stopped leaving them in darkness.

Or not.

“Wh- what happened?” Elsa asked, somewhere between a whimper and a whisper.

“I don’t know,” a voice suddenly piped up beneath her. There was only one person it could belong to, yet Elsa still had difficulty believing it came from where it did. “This hasn’t happened before.”

How reassuring.

Now wasn’t the time to panic, even as the seconds counted out with no sign of change. Elsa pulled out her phone, and-

No signal. Of  _course_  it this small metal tomb there would be no way to contact the outside.

“Over here.” Elsa directed the glow of her phone over to the source of the voice. The other woman pressed the myriad of elevator buttons, all to the same result. Elsa rubbed her forehead gently.

 _Why her_?

“I’m going to be late. I’m going to be late,” Elsa started muttering as though she needed reminding of her situation.

“Don’t worry, me too,” a response came, in another friendly tone as opposed to the ‘dominate whatever room you’re in’ Elsa expected. “So what are you going to be late for?”

 _Oh no_. As if there wasn’t enough pressure on her already, Elsa now had an inescapable conversation coming her way.

“Interview,” Elsa blurted. No, now wasn’t the time to be falling apart. “There’s an opening for a junior design consultant. I’m supposed to be there in- three minutes.”

The other woman nodded. “How exciting.” Was she not aware of the situation they were in. “I’m supposed to be at a shareholder meeting aboooout- two minutes ago.”

That was all the answer Elsa needed. “Aren’t you worried?”

“Nah, they’ll be fine without me.” Elsa dearly wished the same could be said for her appointment. “I don’t really have to go. It’s just want dad would have wanted, really.”

 _Would have wanted_. Perhaps they were far more alike than Elsa suspected. “What exactly do you do here, anyway?”

“I don’t do anything. I just have a huge load of the company shares. Like, not more than half, but more than anyone else. So, I may as well show up every few months, see how things are going.” Elsa detected just a hint of wistfulness.

Elsa pondered. “So, you inherited a large share in the company?”

“Anna Solei. Nice you meet you.” It took but a second to make the connection. “Yes, that is the same name as the company.”

“Uh- Elsa Glaca. Good to meet you, too. Though I wish it were under better circumstances.” She checked her phone. Two minutes late. Was there still a chance to make it? Probably not. Elsa slid back against one of the sides, resigned to her shared metal box.

Apparently, Anna had done the same. “So tell me, Elsa. Like what you see?”

Elsa blinked. “I’m sorry? I can’t see anything right now.”

“Oh, not now. But I saw you checking out my reflection. I’ll admit, you’re more careful about it than most people.”

 _Damnit_. Elsa’s face felt as though it was on fire. “I- I’m sorry.”

“Okay, pretend I’m not mad,” Anna suddenly replied, in a tone that seemed more than just pretending. “Let’s go back to my question. Like what you see?”

“Well,” Elsa stammered. This was all getting to be too much. “I definitely like your choice of dress. Looks exquisite. Expensive, but not simply for the sake of being expensive.”

Elsa heard a gentle laugh. “Yeah, I get frowns when I show up in a t-shirt and jeans.” Okay, that was pretty funny. Enough to get a smile out of Elsa, at least. “What about the rest of me? Did you like my hair?”

Well, at least this question she could sidestep. “I- I don’t know. I didn’t really get a good look.”

 _BOOM_. As if on cue, the lights suddenly sprang on, and the whirring of gears and motors signalled a return to life for their ride upwards.

“Well, no time like the present,” Anna suddenly offered, returning to her feet. Did Anna not have a single care in the world? Flirting was not Elsa’s forte, and this most certain fell far from what she had signed on for today.

 _Fine_. Elsa was now having a suggestive conversation with an heiress on a lift that just recovered from breaking down.

She focused her attention on Anna’s auburn braid. “It’s nice. Very- lustrous. Maybe you could grow it out a bit longer?”

“Huh, you think so? I’ve always kept it this short out of habit. I’ll give that a try.” Ding. The doors swung open. “Well, nice to meet you. Good luck!”

Anna ran off through the office halls, leaving Elsa to simply step out. Tapping her phone confirmed her suspicion that luck most definitely wasn’t on her side.

Eleven minutes late. No point in bothering now. With a hang of her head, Elsa made her way towards the stairs.

The next day really should have been devoted towards moving forward; looking for work opportunities in other places. That was just one failure, technically it wasn’t even her fault.

No, for some reason it ending up feeling like two. Just one day off. She’d be over it- soon.

Her phone buzzed. An email? From Solei plc?  Why would they even bother? Stranger still, the subject only read “About Yesterday”. Not nearly formal enough for an official rejection. Elsa gave it a press.

_Hey there._

_So I heard you missed out on your interview. That’s too bad, I’m sure someone high up could have put in a good word for you._

_While the position is highly competitive (and probably would have gone to someone with like twenty years experience anyway), we are pleased to inform you another more suitable role has just become available._

_If you’re interested in the position of “girlfriend”, please arrive at the Blue Spring at 7PM tonight. Or, just shoot me a reply if you’re not._

_Sincerely_

_Anna Solei_

_P.s. It’s okay if you’re a little bit late._

For a moment, Elsa just sat there, phone in hand. The Blue Spring. Anna sure didn’t do anything halfway, did she? She would need something even better to wear than yesterday. The same nervousness washed over her from yesterday, only now there was a hint of excitement.

Fate, it seemed, had a strange sense of humor.


	2. Thrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The best you’ve ever had.

One. Two. Three.

Anna seemed especially feisty today.

Her technique was far better than Elsa expected, particularly for their first time together. If Anna was nervous, Elsa certainly couldn’t see it.

 _Whew_! A strong start. Things were already starting to heat up. How in the world did Anna become so good so quickly? It didn’t matter. Elsa was not about to let her little sister get the better of her. Not any time soon.

Back and forth. Back, and forth. Tight grip. Steady movements. It felt so tempting to call out. Say something. Something small. Yet that would ruin everything. For now, Elsa’s actions would be her words. So far, she held fast. Anna seemed determined to surprise her, though. Keep her guessing.

 _Faster_. With even more erratic wrist movements. Anna matched Elsa’s determination not to let her younger kin foil her with determination of her own. Panting. Gasping. Elsa was actually starting to exert herself now. Hopefully, Anna wouldn’t be able to hear. Elsa could still come out on top. For now, she only needed to outlast her.

It was of course at that precise point that Anna started being even less predictable than before. No more simple rhythm to her movements. Up, down. Left, right. Still trying to find that precious weakness. At this point, Elsa was just a bit curious to see what would happen.

 _Ah_! Elsa’s body tingled all over. In some ways, Anna exceeded even her highest expectations. She was more woman than girl, now. Elsa needed to remind herself of that. Able to make her own choices in life now. Much as some of them proved to be less than prudent.

One, two,  _three_.

Faster! Quicker hand motions. Even harder to keep pace with. More difficult to predict. Harder to keep her breath in check. When Anna stopped fooling around, she really stopped.

Elsa pushed back, a flurry of her own catching Anna by surprise. Elsa’s skin almost felt aflame, as did her heart. There was little doubt Anna felt the same.

A slip. Finally, her sister’s inexperience started to show. Elsa wasn’t ready to lose her dominance just yet. She couldn’t help but feel bad for her younger kin for a fleeting moment. Only Elsa had invested far too much time in this, become far too good to throw it all away being sentimental.

Elsa moved forward, and she meant it. Her sister was going down, one way or another. That was her promise. To both of them.

One two  _three_!

The final buzzer reverberated through the air. It was done. With a final salute, Elsa rested her sabre. Once again, she emerged victorious.

“Three hits to one. Elsa Berg is the winner!” A sparse applause sounded throughout the dozen or so spectators. Not that Elsa especially minded. Her focus was on her sister, turning her back and walking away without a word.

* * *

“Care to explain yourself?” Elsa asked, finally finding which section of the locker room Anna was in.

Nothing. Not so much as a murmur from Anna. Apparently, she believed she could remain hidden in her fencing gear.

“I know it’s you, Anna. Why do you stop hiding already?” Anna didn’t really have to do anything Elsa said any more, but there needed to be some reason. Why she went to all that effort to face off together, sabre against sabre.

“Oh. Hey, Elsa,” Anna finally said, as though just starting the conversation. With a bit of struggling, Anna slipped the grated mask off. Elsa managed the same with far more ease and grace. “So, uh. You’re still good. Really good. Glad I got to see that for myself.”

Elsa was having none of Anna’s nonchalant smile. “You could have just watched me from the sidelines. You didn’t need to go to all the trouble to take up fencing, join a tournament and make it all the way to the final just to try and face me. What was your plan? You know if this was an officially sanctioned tournament you would have needed to show your face before every match. Right, Hana?”

Such a transparent pseudonym. Seemed as though Anna didn’t entirely think this plan through. At least, if the loss of words and the thousand-yard stare was anything to go by.

Elsa shook her head, pressing herself closer to Anna. “Tell me:  _what were you thinking, Anna_? That you could practise for a for weeks, then ride in and show me up? Maybe if you’d beat me then I’d give up and come home? What, Anna?”

“ _I wanted you to notice me again_!” Elsa flinched. “This is the first time you’ve properly talked to me in what? Three, four months?”

“I- I’ve been busy, Anna. You know that.”

“You’re  _always_ busy,” Anna was starting to tear up. Elsa knew her long enough to know that wasn’t an act. “Always! All you ever care about is fencing. Fencing, fencing,  _fencing_. It’s like nothing else exists for you any more. That’s why I went to all of this trouble, Elsa. I thought maybe if I was as good as you, you would care about me again.”

“ _Anna_.” She always did have a slight flair for the dramatic. Elsa set herself down on one of the benches, thinking back to the time when she just swinging wooden sticks at Anna. Every time she tapped Anna, Anna would make a big show of falling to the floor, defeated. So long ago. Now- now Elsa put everything into this. She might have a chance to make it all the way to the world stage. “Come on. Sit with me.”

It wouldn’t do to lose the other thing she loved so dearly. In a way, Elsa could only be grateful that Anna didn’t simply leave. That Anna believed in Elsa. Or at least, that she could change.

Anna hesitated. It was okay. They had time now. A good thirty seconds later, she made it down besides Elsa. “You- you didn’t forget about me, did you?”

“How could I forget about you, Anna?” Elsa herself now struggled to maintain her composure. Still, she managed to move herself in to give her sister a kiss.

“I wanted to believe in you, Elsa. Really. I just- you started calling less and less, you know? I couldn’t stand to not see you again. I just  _couldn’t_.”

Elsa couldn’t help but melt again at those soft, pleading eyes. “I was going to drop by, Anna. I swear. Why do you think I came all the way here just for some small, unofficial tournament? As soon as I was done, I would have returned, I swear.” Elsa shook her head briskly. Then, a smile. “But it looks like you had to seek me out first. How long have you even been practising, anyway?”

“Oh, a couple of months. It’s a lot of fun, actually. Not too hard once you get the proper movements down.”  _Not too hard_. Anna really was something else. “Though it kind of lucky that I managed to get all the way to the finals with you.”

Elsa nodded. “You did well to make it that far, even in something as small as this.” She got up, finally slipping the fencing suit off.

* * *

Here they were once again, sitting together at a bench in the park, under the glow of the late afternoon sun. Elsa decided to treat them both to ice-cream from the passing van. Sure, they might have both outgrown such things, but Anna cleared yearned for a return to times that seemed to have passed. Far too much had changed, but Elsa could at least do this much.

“So, uh- where’s the next big tournament, anyway?” Anna asked. For once, Elsa really didn’t want to talk about that. So why did Anna? Besides the fact she too had likely immersed herself in all things fencing.

Elsa stared into the field of green in front of her, before coming up with something to say. “I- I’m not certain. Now that Nationals are done, things are going to be quiet for a while. Depending on my overall performance, I might- well, I may be able to reach the olympics.”

“ _No_ ,” Anna gasped. “That’s amazing.” Suddenly, Anna joined Elsa in her forlorn, distant stare. “We’re no going to see each other for even longer this time, aren’t we?”

What now? Her dream, or her love? She knew Anna deserved someone who wouldn’t spent months on end away from her. That even she had limits. Why did she have to choose?

 _Why did she have to choose_?

“Actually- Anna, I want you to come with me. If I qualify.”

Elsa found Anna’s eyes meeting her own far more quickly than she expected. “Wait, what? Won’t I just make things more difficult for you.”

“No. Not any more. I’ll need a training partner for one thing. If you’re interested.”

Anna froze. “Really? You think I’m that good at fencing? I haven’t even been doing it that long, you know.”

“ _Anna_.” Elsa placed her hand on Anna’s lap. “You’re the best opponent I’ve ever faced.”

“You’re just saying that. You competed in the  _Nationals_ , Elsa. Everyone there must have been better than me.”

“I said the best,” Elsa replied, now gazing on the setting sun. “Not the fastest, or the most skilled.”

Another silence. Uh, I  _think_ I- no, I don’t understand. How can I be the best?”

Elsa laughed, hoping this question would come. “A good opponent will push you to your limit. Testing everything you know and putting all the hours of practice to the test. A great one will show you how far you come. They make it clear that all that time has made you a stronger person.”

“And the best?”

“The best- the best ones remind you of why you came so far to begin with.”


	3. God Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Was I a monster from the start?” Tell us a tale of the origin of Elsa’s ice powers!

**Entry: 123**

**Date: 21/7/2139**

**Location: [REDACTED]**

This is it. Really it. The place for us to begin the Genesis Project.

It all seemed too good to be true before. Yet there’s no denying it. If anything, those agents undersold how lavish these facilities are. Just as well really, we won’t be leaving here any time soon.

No sense in dwelling on the negative, though. We need to move forward. No matter the cost.

**Entry: 125**

**Date: 25/7/2139**

Everything is in place. The level of automation here continues to impress me. My data is all waiting for me, and the biological material I requested isn’t far behind. Nothing left stopping me now.

Nothing except me. I think and I think, going through the reasons I agreed to all of this to begin with. The greater good? All those billions of other people out there? The ones I might not even see again. Just me, and a handful of other like-minded, capable individuals.

Maybe they’ll have some thoughts on the matter. Even if they’re in different fields. Science is nothing without peer review, after all.

**Entry: 126**

**Date: 26/7/2139**

Talking helped more than I expected. I guess the others probably worked their way through the same questions. Whatever may happen, we have our chance to be the very giants we once stood on to reach this place.

The material is defrosted and ready for use. Time to begin the incubation.

**Entry: 134**

**Date: 21/12/2139**

This is it. The incubation process proved a success. All ten subjects have been born without complication. Thanks in no small part to my own work in the subject, the time taken proved even shorter than the original projections. I should be able to accelerate the subject’s growth to half the normal time, if my projections are correct.

Now the real work begins.

**Entry: 147**

**Date: 13/3/2140**

Infant DNA is remarkably pliant. Unfortunately, that also makes it terrifyingly fragile.

No matter. The remaining six show remarkable promise. We must move forward. No matter the cost.

For now, I need to me more cautious with my adjustments.

**Entry: 181**

**Date: 1/3/2141**

Damnit.

I cannot delay any longer. The second set of specimens have been standing by for a while now, yet I hoped to collect enough data from the initial run first. If all I have is deceased subjects when the time comes for the next report, my position

Once the second incubations begin, a review of the previous failures is in order. It’s essential I make this second set count.

**Entry: 191**

**Date: 21/6/2141**

Second incubation process was a success. Not a moment too soon either. With only E15 remaining from the first group, my time here could have been over far too soon.

I won’t waste this chance.

**Entry: 192**

**Date: 22/6/2141**

Testing on the new subjects has commenced. Now is a good time as any for those resilience implants we’ve been collaborating on. Not on E15 of course, her survival alone has proved a miracle. She might be the breakthrough I need by herself.

I suppose that’s why my mind keeps moving back to her. I’m torn over how far I want to push the testing parameters, even though I have a bit more leeway now. Could she really be completely impervious to hypothermia? Even the smallest increment too far could prove disastrous.

**Entry: 233**

**Date: 13/12/2144**

I can’t hold off on this any longer. If it was just the implant branch, I could veto indefinitely. Once our benefactors stepped in, though- well, my hands are now tied. To be fair, I probably would have stalled indefinitely without intervention.

Endothermic Cryogenesis. I keep hearing nothing but good things about how the projections are going, but of course they’re only going to say good things.

E15 has powered through every adversity thus far. Much as I may come to regret it, all I can do now is believe her. That, and be ready to move forward. No matter what.

**Entry: 234**

**Date: 15/12/2144**

This is it.

It took longer than my nerves could manage, yet the implant process has been reported a success. E15 has regained consciousness. Vital signs are stable. Motor responses are normal. No other major side effects thus far.

There’s still some tests I need to run on the remaining subjects, but this is too critical. I need to keep her condition as stable as possible.

**Entry: 236**

**Date: 16/12/2144**

Real ice. E15 created real ice. A feat once only possible through external apparatus. Just a handful of CC so far, so further training will be required. As much I hate having to take my hands off, the implants will likely require further tuning as well.

I hope the folks above will be as excited about this development as I am. Though I don’t know if such a thing is possible.

**Entry: 241**

**Date: 1/1/2145**

My god. That was so close. How did I agree to this stupid exercise anyway?

Right through the heart. Or so I thought. The shard of hardened ice actually stopped a hair short. AN-1 was rushed to surgery. Surviving this accident would be lucky. She seems to be set to return to testing tomorrow. The power of technology scares me sometimes. After incurring so many losses, I’m unsure of how to feel.

Not to mention how this might affect future test runs. No more co-operative trials, that’s for sure.

**Entry: 244**

**Date: 14/1/2145**

I can’t believe I have to do this. So far, the test subjects have been co-operative almost without fail. This doesn’t even make any damn sense.

Direct interaction should be the last thing those two want. Yet all they can talk about is seeing each other again. So far I’ve said there’s no need, yet that isn’t good enough.

Damnit. I didn’t want to do this. I have to put my foot down, though.

**Entry: 353**

**Date: 12/6/2151**

I thought we were past this. It was so long since the last time. AN-1 just can’t seem to forget about E15, no matter how much I order it, or how much time passes. She nearly killed you, for heaven’s sake. She’s not good for you.

E15 still believes that AN-1 expired shortly after the incident. The last of her brothers and sisters, so to speak to fall. Whenever I observe her (which is more often than I perhaps should) she seems borderline despondent.

I’m sorry, E. There was no other way.

**Entry: 360**

**Date: 21/6/2151**

What the hell are you doing, AN-1? No means no.

**Entry:361**

**Date: 23/6/2151**

AN-1 has forced us to put several of our tests on hold. I’m starting to understand the term “victim of your own success”.

All of the resilience enhancements has made her seemingly unstoppable. I can’t help but admire her single-minded determination. Perhaps it’s simply admiring the handiwork of myself and my colleagues.

Of course, I don’t appreciate the damage she’s doing to security systems. Damnit, this isn’t a prison or a military facility. It’ll be at least 36 hours before she needs to sleep. Who knows how long it will be until she finds what she’s looking for.

**Entry:362**

**Date: 23/6/2151**

She did it. They’re together again. I had no other choice.

For once, I decided to negotiate with them. I fear the kill switch wouldn’t work quickly enough. It was very close. I could feel the anger in their eyes. The only thing I’m more afraid of is the reaction of the others.

I got things back under control. Without any permanent damage. For now, that will have to do. We’ll keep moving forward, no matter the cost.

**Entry: 365**

**Date: 25/6/2151**

No. No, no, no!

You idiots. I have this under control control. Both of the subjects have agreed to further testing with revised living conditions. This could be my masterpiece. They are not going to take this away from me.

I won’t let them hurt either of them. I won’t.

**Entry: 367**

**Date: 27/6/2151**

Fuck

Oh fuck oh fuck oh f

**Entry: 368**

**Date: 27/6/2151**

They found out. They knew about the order. They must have found a line into our communications some how. E15 was the smarter one, how in the world

It doesn’t matter. You two really have forced my hand.

I’m so sorry.

**Entry: 369**

**Date: 28/6/2151**

E15 is freezing all of our systems. Literally.

Communications are down.

Security is down.

Food production is down.

Life support is down.

Stevens tried to terminate the two of them directly. Idiot.

It’s only a matter of time now.

**Entry: 370**

**Date: 28/6/2151**

The others are gone. After what happened to Stevens, they took the only ship and blasted off. Better than waiting for the subjects to try and take it, I suppose.

Or wait for me, for that matter.

Just me here now, on a lifeless rock who knows how many billions of miles from home. Along with the monsters of my own making.

No. They aren’t the monsters.

**Entry: 371**

**Date: 30/6/2151**

This is it.

The weapon I need sits upon my desk. One high-powered shot. That’s all I need. There won’t be anything left of me. I won’t be able to make anything any worse.

I suspect that one of you two will find this sooner or later. All you really need to know about me is that I was the closest thing you can consider to father. I’m well aware that after all that I have done, I don’t come close to deserving such a title.

This place was meant to be somewhere we could experiment in peace. A way our home planet would never find us. The truth is, we were escaping from our laws. Our ethics. We told ourselves they were just getting in the way of progress. That without those rules, we could find ways to help people in ways we never could before. What a lie we told ourselves.

One of the easiest ways to abandon your humanity is to tell yourself you’ve somehow transcended it. Then, you attach all of your atrocities to some “greater good”. That’s how I turned you and your fellow subjects into my own play things.

I won’t attempt to control you any longer. I never had that right. The only thing I ask is that you stay here. Away from from our organisation and humanity. If they ever find you, you’ll try and terminate or use you. Just like I did. Believe me when I say I don’t want that for either of you any more.

Destroy the communication apparatus and no one will be able to track your location. If you unfreeze everything else, the equipment should self-repair, and the complex will become self-sufficient again. You can live here indefinitely.

You two should be company enough for each other. There’s a nexus of recording equipment in this facility, so I happened to track your activities these couple of days closer than you realise. I’m not judging, of course. It’s not as though I provided you any comfort for any of your lives.

Goodbye, my daughters. For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you.

Keep moving forward, no matter what.


End file.
